


Nice Tie

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prom, This is twice as long as I intended it to be and about 2/3 of it is just porn so you're welcome, Top Steve Rogers, Underage because they're both high school students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is trying to have fun at prom with a group of his friends, he really is. But he can't help feeling it should have been more. Then he runs into James Buchanan Barnes and his night takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Tie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Nice Tie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921912) by [kiwi_plum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_plum/pseuds/kiwi_plum)



> My own prom was pretty recent and this is not how it went at all, nor is it how I wish it went, but it's fun to think about in the context of Stucky so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The moment Steve walks through the doors of his senior prom, he knows he’s made a huge mistake.

He and his “date,” Peggy, are fifteen minutes later than the rest of their friends because she had to talk him into going all over again right before they left, and the music is already blasting at a volume that’s messing with his hearing aid. He turns it down and then leans in, whispering, “Sorry again,” to Peggy.

She kisses the air next to his face, avoiding his actual cheek with her crimson lipstick. “Don’t worry, love,” she says into his good ear. “What matters is that we’re here now and we’re going to have an amazing time with our friends.” When he doesn’t say anything after a moment, she says, “Right?”

“Right,” he says, shooting her a weak but genuine smile.

And he wants to enjoy it. He really does. It’s just…

Well, it’s not really his scene, for one. He’s spent all of high school holed up in his room drawing or spending time with his equally nerdy friends. He doesn’t go to parties, and he definitely doesn’t go to school dances.

Except this one.

And this is the big one, the one his whole high school life has ostensibly been leading up to. A once in a lifetime thing. And some part of him had always looked forward to it, sure. But that part of him had always imagined, in some subconscious way at the very least, that he’d be going with some high school sweetheart, maybe even one he would want to spend the rest of his life with. So deep down he’s kind of a romantic. Sue him.

Don’t get him wrong, he loves Peggy Carter with every inch of his being, but going as friends just isn’t the same for Steve. The rest of his friends seem perfectly content to do so, with Sam and Natasha pairing off and joining Steve and Peggy as a group (although Steve has his own secret suspicions about that). And it’s almost enough for Steve. But another part of Steve has been alone too long, and it’s beginning to grate.

Peggy elbows Steve in the ribs and he yelps, because he doesn’t have much padding to begin with and that elbow was  _ sharp, _ and she points at Sam and Natasha, who are waving at them from the edge of the dance floor.

They both look stunning, as does Peggy, and Steve is blown away, as he often is, by just how beautiful his friends are. It makes him feel twiggy and awkward in comparison. Sure, objectively speaking, his suit fits him perfectly (for once; most clothes hang off him haphazardly) and he’s never looked better. Subjectively speaking, on the other hand, he feels like a little kid playing dress up.

Peggy interrupts his thoughts, leaning in and whispering, “I think you owe me a dance?”

He lets her take his hand and drag him toward their friends, joining the frenzy. Peggy reels him in with her and they dance like idiots, Steve giggling despite himself. It’s almost enough for him to forget how much he hates these things.

Then after a while, the music switches to a slow song, and both Peggy and Steve stop, faces growing wistful.

“I wonder what Angie’s doing right now,” Peggy says. Her girlfriend had to go out of town for the few weeks surrounding prom, which is the only reason Steve is even here as her date in the first place.

Steve rests a hand on Peggy’s shoulder. “I’m sure she can’t wait to see you again,” he says. Then he ponders for a moment before saying, “I’m running to the bathroom. Be right back.” She nods and he turns away.

As soon as he walks into the bathroom, he knows he’s made his second huge mistake. Because standing in front of the sink is one James Buchanan Barnes.

Steve kind of hates this guy. And by hates, he means that he finds defined jawlines making their way into his mindless sketches and fantasizes about strong arms wrapped around him when his thoughts run away from him. Yeah, he definitely hates him. 

Steve sees James blink in the mirror when he walks in, and then he turns to face Steve.

“Um. Hey.”

Not what Steve was expecting.

This is, after all, the same James Barnes who plays sports and excels in his classes, who is going to a prestigious college next year to study science (it’s near Steve’s art school, he’s noted to himself). Who volunteers in his spare time and is charismatic and witty and loved by all. Who Steve expected to be more articulate than  _ Um. Hey. _

“Hey…” Steve says back, not sure what to make of the way James is blinking at him every few seconds as if he’s stunned. Steve peeks in the mirror behind James to make sure he doesn’t have something on his face.

James is still giving him that odd look. What does it mean? Is he about to get beaten up in the men’s room at prom? Fucking typical. He’s made it most of the school year with only minor altercations here and there, and now on prom night of all nights, it finally happens.

“That’s, um…” James starts, and then he blinks some more.

“Yes?” Steve prompts when James doesn’t continue.

“That’s a nice tie,” he says.

That was not what Steve was expecting.

“It would look better on my hotel floor,” Steve thinks he hears James say, quieter, mumbled, but still audible.

“It would what now?” Steve says, turning his hearing aid back up to make sure he caught that correctly.

James facepalms. “This is not how I imagined this going,” he groans, mostly to himself.

Steve is frowning now, a deep furrow in his brow. “Uh, James, you okay there, pal?”

“Bucky.”

“What?”

“Call me Bucky. People I like call me Bucky.”

“People you…”

“Oh fuck it. Can I…”

When Steve quirks an eyebrow, James (Bucky, Steve corrects himself) pushes himself away from the sink and steps in closer to Steve. He cups Steve’s cheek and leans in close and says, “Stop me right now if I’m being stupid,” and then…

Then his lips are on Steve’s. Steve’s eyebrows shoot up. He’s not sure what’s happening, but he’s pretty sure he likes it.

He realizes he’s waited too long to respond when he feels Bucky start to pull away.

“Sorry, I read this wrong, I’m just gonna—” He drops his hand away from Steve’s face and takes a step back. Steve can see now that he’s turned an interesting shade of pink.

Steve realizes that if Bucky leaves now, he’ll probably be impossible to track down for the rest of the night, and possibly for the rest of high school if Bucky is as smart as Steve thinks he is. Judging from the look on his face, he’s probably planning it all out now, how he’s going to avoid having to face Steve ever again. So Steve panics and does the only thing he can think to do. He grabs onto the lapels of Bucky’s jacket and yanks him back in.

Their mouths crash together and Bucky yelps in surprise and probably a bit of pain. Steve can taste a hint of blood in his mouth but ignores it in favor of sucking Bucky’s lower lip into his mouth. Bucky  _ whines _ at that, and Steve decides to make it his personal mission to make Bucky make that sound again.

Steve finds Bucky’s hands around his thin waist. Bucky pulls him in even closer, Steve still clutching Bucky’s lapels, and presses their bodies together. Steve realizes Bucky is already getting hard.

This is definitely not how he thought this night would go.

Steve finally, reluctantly pulls back to look Bucky in the eye. God, he looks completely wrecked, his eyes dilated and glassy and his lips red and shiny from kissing. Steve leans in again and presses a quick peck to Bucky’s lips before pulling back again.

“Do you think we should take this somewhere else?” His voice sounds breathy and weird to his own ears.

Bucky looks around. “Oh yeah. Shit, you’re right.” Bucky’s voice, on the other hand, sounds downright sinful, all low and gravelly with lust. 

“Where should we…”

Bucky chews his lip for a second before looking up hopefully. “You wanna get out of here?”

Steve goes blank for a second while he processes that and then weighs his options.

Screw it. He may never get a chance like this again.

“Sure, I just have to text my friends so they know I didn’t fall in.”

Bucky snorts and still manages to somehow sound attractive. Steve is in so much trouble right now.

Steve types a message to Peggy:  _ Had to leave don’t wait up, everything’s fine though _ and then puts his phone away without checking for a response. He looks up at Bucky, who gives him a surprisingly shy smile.

“You ready?”

“Yeah,” says Steve.

“Wanna go out the back way?”

Steve nods. It makes sense. Steve has overprotective friends who would probably stop them in their tracks, and as for Bucky, well. He probably doesn’t want to be seen leaving with someone like Steve Rogers. Steve has no illusions about the nature of what they’re about to do.

They leave the bathroom at the same time but with a bit of distance between them until they make it to the doors. Then Bucky reaches out and guides Steve to his car by the small of his back.

The drive to Bucky’s hotel room is short and quiet. As they near it, Steve thinks to ask, “So who were you staying with?”

“Clint, Thor, some other buddies from the team who didn’t have dates.”

Steve nods. He’s still not sure why Bucky of all people didn’t have a date, but he accepts that there are things in this world he’s just not meant to understand. “Will they mind? Like, if they get back early or something and we’re still…”

“I’ll text them. Shit, I should have done that while you were texting your friends.” Steve is pretty sure he hears Bucky continue to mutter, “What am I even doing with my life,” but he’s not sure.

They pull into the parking lot and Bucky again guides Steve by the small of his back, this time into the hotel and up to the room.

As soon as they close the door behind themselves, they kick off their shoes and both grab their phones. Bucky shoots a message to his friends and Steve checks and sees that he has a message from Peggy that says  _ Where tf are you??? _ Sam and Natasha have sent messages along similar lines. He ignores them for now.

Bucky tucks his phone away and they look at each other for a long and slightly awkward moment. Then Bucky huffs out a breath and pulls Steve in, and it’s like they never stopped.

In what seems like no time at all, Steve feels Bucky’s flagging erection pick back up again, and one of his own as well. He reaches up with one hand to thread his fingers through Bucky’s thick hair. It’s even softer than it looks, and Steve accidentally finds himself giving it a tug. Bucky moans into Steve’s mouth at that, and…oh. Okay then.

Experimentally, Steve gives Bucky a small shove toward the bed. Bucky immediately complies, taking several steps backward before his legs hit it and he sinks down onto it, breaking their kiss in the process. He’s looking up at Steve almost reverently, and Steve’s never been looked at like that in his life. It makes his stomach flip, and to stop the sensation he breaks eye contact in favor of leaning down to nip at Bucky’s neck.

Bucky gasps and clutches at the front of Steve’s shirt, which reminds Steve that they’re both entirely too clothed. He reaches out with trembling hands and takes off Bucky’s tie, then  starts to undo Bucky’s shirt buttons. Bucky does the same, and Steve realizes that his hands are shaking as well.

“Have you ever—” Bucky says suddenly. He cuts himself off, but Steve knows what he means.

“No. Have you?”

Bucky shakes his head, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and chewing on it. It seems to be a nervous habit of his. Steve is surprised at that answer, to say the least. Everyone in the school wants Bucky, it seems. Even the people not attracted to guys. Maybe that’s just Steve projecting though.

Bucky finishes undoing Steve’s buttons and pushes his shirt off his shoulders. Steve is suddenly hyper aware of the way he looks, the way his collarbones and ribs jut out, and he blushes despite himself, feeling the warmth spread across first his face, and then down his neck and chest.

“Fuck,” Bucky whispers, “you’re a full body blusher.”

Steve blushes harder at that and starts to feel indignant. “And your point?”

“That it’s hot as fuck. C’mere.” Bucky grabs Steve’s belt loops and reels him in to stand right between his legs. Steve pulls Bucky’s shirt the rest of the way off and inhales sharply at the sight of him, then rests his arms on Bucky’s shoulders, hands hanging loosely behind Bucky’s neck. He leans in and presses his mouth to Bucky’s collarbone, nipping at it and then sucking it into a bruise before running his tongue over it to soothe it. Bucky whimpers and Steve pulls back.

“You okay?” he asks.

“Fuck yes,” says Bucky, reaching over and fumbling to undo Steve’s belt. As soon as he pulls it off, he’s unbuttoning Steve’s pants and starting to shove them off Steve’s narrow hipbones. Before Bucky can get much further, Steve pushes him down with what little strength he has to lie flat on his back on the bed. Bucky complies easily, flopping back and lifting his hips so that Steve can make quick work of yanking his pants off. Then, in just his underwear, he sits back up and finishes his work on Steve’s pants. They both stare at each other for a moment and then simultaneously strip off the last article of clothing they have left on.

Steve’s mouth immediately starts to water at the sight of Bucky’s cock. It’s big, and fully hard, and dripping precome from the tip. He looks back up to see Bucky’s eyes roaming over Steve’s body, taking in the sight. In place of the distaste and disappointment Steve was expecting, Bucky’s expression is one of pure lust.

“Do you have any—” Steve starts.

“Shit, sorry, yeah, hang on.” Bucky stands and goes to the other side of the room, where there’s a stack of bags. He digs through one of them until he pulls out a few condoms and a bottle of lube, whooping triumphantly.

“Wow, optimistic?” Steve teases, and Bucky laughs and shakes his head.

“No, fucking Clint thinks he’s hilarious. He whipped these out and told me to ‘stay safe tonight.’ In front of all the guys, no less. Not that they don’t technically know about…” He shakes his head. “But still. Embarrassing. Especially considering he just did it as a joke because he knows how little action I get.”

“Yeah, about that,” says Steve. “What’s up with that? I mean, you’re…you, you know?” He blushes, realizing what he’s just said, and frantically tries to backpedal. “I mean, I just mean that, you know—” He stops, because Bucky is looking at him with an expression that looks almost sad, if Steve didn’t know any better. Then it fades and Bucky just shrugs wordlessly.

Then he’s crossing the room again to join Steve by the bed. He sets the things on the bedside table and pulls Steve close, kissing him for what feels like both the millionth and first time that night. They’ve been kissing each other almost constantly since they met up in the men’s room, but this one feels different. More purposeful, not to mention deep and filthy. There’s intent behind it, intent that Steve becomes acutely aware of when Bucky suddenly drops to his knees, reaching out to snag a condom as he sinks to the floor. He tears it open and rolls it over Steve’s cock. Then, maintaining eye contact, he licks a stripe up the underside from base to tip. Steve shivers, chills running down his spine as his eyes flutter shut and he tips his head back. A soft sound escapes him despite himself.

“Don’t hold back,” Bucky murmurs, his voice sounding thick and slightly unsteady. “I wanna hear you.”

Steve just nods, looking back down. His hand, of its own volition, reaches out and runs its fingers through Bucky’s soft hair. Bucky leans into the touch like a cat, all but nuzzling Steve’s hand. Then he leans back in and takes a few inches of Steve’s dick into his mouth. He swallows down as much of it as he can, hollowing out his cheeks, before pulling back and off again with a pop. He looks up at Steve uncertainly and Steve gives him a soft smile, the hand that’s still in Bucky’s hair giving the slightest tug. Bucky’s eyelids flutter and then without warning he enthusiastically swallows Steve back down again.

Steve chokes out a moan as Bucky continues, trying to resist the urge to twist his fingers tightly into Bucky’s hair and shove him down. It goes on like this for a couple minutes, the wet sounds of Bucky’s mouth on Steve’s dick intermingled with Steve’s gasps and moans, before Steve has to push Bucky away.

Bucky immediately looks bewildered. “Did I—”

“You’re fine,” Steve reassures, breathless. “More than fine. I just need a minute. I don’t wanna come just yet.”

Bucky smiles shyly at that, looking down at the ground.

Steve pulls his hand out of Bucky’s hair and takes a step back. His knees feel like jelly and if he doesn’t sit soon he’s going to fall over.

“Stand up,” he tells Bucky, “and lie down on the bed.”

Bucky jumps to do as Steve has told him, flopping onto the bed. Steve grabs another of the condoms and carefully rolls it onto Bucky. Bucky is trembling, he realizes, eyes heavy-lidded. Steve decides this will be easier if he just goes for it without second guessing himself, so he kneels on the bed in front of Bucky, leans down, and takes him into his mouth.

He wishes he could taste Bucky, but his mother has preached safe sex to him since he first found out what sex was, and even though he doesn’t think Bucky has any reason to lie about his history, it’s better to be safe than sorry. Bucky seems to be onboard with it, which makes Steve a lot more comfortable than he expected he’d be in this situation.

Instead, he settles for the feel of the weight of Bucky’s cock in his mouth and the scent of Bucky’s skin this close up. It’s enough, at least for now. It’ll probably always have to be enough, he realizes, because it’s not like this will ever happen again.

He gets pulled out of his thoughts by the incredible sound of Bucky whimpering as Steve runs his tongue across the tip of Bucky’s dick.

“Fuck, Steve, where did you learn to do that?”

Steve feels himself turn pink but he grins. “Google.”

Bucky huffs out a laugh that turns into a cry when Steve suddenly sinks back down. Steve pulls off again to look at Bucky with a sense of wonder. “God, you’re pretty,” he blurts out before he can stop himself. Bucky is silent for a long moment, during which Steve is already planning his quick escape from the room (and then the country). Then he looks at Steve and reaches out a hand. After a second of blinking at Bucky, Steve catches on and interlaces his fingers with Bucky’s.

He’s about to carry on when Bucky opens his mouth to speak.

When Bucky doesn’t say anything, his mouth just hanging open instead, Steve prompts him with a soft, “What is it, Buck?”

“Do you maybe wanna…”

“What?”

“Doyoumaybewannafuckme?”

Oh fuck yes.

Steve says as much as he reaches for the bottle of lube. Bucky breaks out in a grin as Steve pours some out, coating his fingers. He takes a deep, shaky breath, hoping he knows what he’s doing, and then reaches down to circle Bucky’s opening with his finger. Bucky lets out a sharp gasp and Steve pulls away quickly. “You okay?”

Bucky chuckles. “Fine. S’just cold.”

“Sorry,” Steve says, before returning to the task of opening Bucky up. After a moment, he slides the tip of his finger in and watches as a beautiful shudder runs through Bucky. Steve’s breath catches in his throat as he pushes in further. After a minute, he adds another, carefully scissoring his fingers to further open Bucky. He keeps that up for a couple minutes before Bucky starts pushing back against Steve’s hand, gasping out little breaths.

“More, please, christ, Steve,  _ please. _ ”

Steve pushes in a third finger, feeling Bucky stretch around him. A moment later, his fingers graze Bucky just right and he cries out sharply.

“Was that…?”

“I think so,” Bucky gasps. “God, don’t stop.”

Steve doesn’t, instead pumping his fingers slowly in and out of Bucky. Bucky whimpers, gasping out every few seconds as Steve curls his fingers slightly inside him. Finally, Bucky breathes, “Steve, if you don’t fuck me right this second I swear to god.”

Steve nods. “Okay, okay.” He pulls his fingers out and grabs the bottle of lube again, pouring some more out and slathering it generously onto his dick. Then he lines up with Bucky and takes a deep breath. “You ready?”

“Please, Stevie, I’ve been ready for ages, just go already.”

Steve pushes in, agonizingly slow, while Bucky makes impatient faces below him. Steve doesn’t want to somehow accidentally hurt him though, so he keeps the same pace, When he finally bottoms out, they both freeze, taking deep breaths.

Then Bucky blurts out, “Fucking move already, Steve, I’m dying here.”

Steve pulls out most of the way and then snaps his hips forward again, and Bucky gasps out,  _ “Steve!” _

So Steve does it again. After a few tries, he picks up a steady rhythm, his own gasps slipping out despite himself. Bucky flings his arms around Steve’s neck and pulls him in for a deep kiss before allowing Steve to continue, his arms staying where they are.

Steve reaches between them to grasp Bucky’s dick, beginning to pump it in time with his rhythm.

“Oh god,  _ Steeeve. _ ”

“Shh, it’s okay Buck, I’ve got you,” Steve starts to babble, continuing to stroke Bucky’s cock steadily. He continues to murmur reassurances as he goes, leaning down every so often to kiss Bucky’s neck, his shoulders, his mouth.

He starts to feel his climax building, a coiling heat in the pit of his stomach. His breath is catching in his throat and he’s pretty sure he’ll need his inhaler after this (he’s pretty sure it’s in the pocket of his pants) but right now he’s focused entirely on the look on Bucky’s face. His eyes are squeezed shut, his head thrown back, his hair sticking to his now damp forehead. Steve takes a moment to brush some of it out of the way before continuing to pump his cock. The pressure builds and builds, and then suddenly Bucky is crying out and that’s enough to push Steve over the edge too. He spills into the condom, his orgasm shaking through him, and then his arms give out and he slumps onto Bucky’s chest. He’s not concerned about being too heavy on top of him. He’s never been too heavy for anything.

Once he’s caught his breath, he pulls out and removes the condom, tying it off and tossing it into the wastebin beside the bed. Bucky never took his off, so there’s minimal mess and he’s able to do the same. Steve stays sat up for a moment, just staring down at his hands and trying to process what just happened. Then he turns back to Bucky.

“I should probably go now,” he says. “Wouldn’t want your friends to know I was here.” He attempts a smile but isn’t sure how successful it is.

Bucky’s brow furrows in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you know…”

The furrow deepens.

“You’re you and I’m…me.”

Now Bucky just looks pained. “What does that even mean?”

Steve just gives him a look. “Listen, you don’t have to pretend, I’m just gonna get dressed and then I’ll get out of your—”

Bucky grabs his wrist and looks like he’s about to cry. “Please…please don’t go. I…”

Now it’s Steve’s turn to frown. “You what?”

“I really like you, Steve. You gotta know that.”

What.

“What?”

Bucky looks at him like he’s stupid. “I like you.”

“Why?”

Bucky huffs. “C’mon, Steve. You’re smart and talented and cute as hell and I’ve wanted you since I first saw you freshman year but I haven’t been able to make myself say anything until tonight.”

_ What. _

“Oh,” Steve says.

“Yeah.”

Steve tentatively crawls back over to curl up next to Bucky. Bucky wraps an arm around his shoulders, turning his head to press a kiss to the top of Steve’s head.

“This is not how I expected tonight to go,” says Bucky.

“Same,” says Steve. “But I’m glad it did.” He looks up in time to see Bucky smile softly.

“Yeah, me too, Stevie.”

Steve tucks himself up against Bucky’s side and it’s like he was meant to fit there. As he falls asleep, he thinks that maybe coming to prom wasn’t such a mistake after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything even remotely smutty and I'm kind of nervous about it so go easy on me lol. Feedback is appreciated though! Tumblr link is [here](http://nobodytellmymom.tumblr.com/post/144968866661/nice-tie) if you want to reblog it.


End file.
